Little Sheep
by xxPig.in.a.Pokexx
Summary: All in Mello's POV He is quiet, and cryptic; I am not. I want to make him speak out, I want to make him feel. I want Near to want to solve me like the puzzles he so often does. To make him want to understand me, like I want to understand him. Polar opposites attract, and so do we.


This story was something that popped into my head at 4 in the morning. So i hope you enjoy. Reviews make me happy. :)

* * *

Mello's POV

I was sitting on his bed, watching him as he stared at the jigsaw puzzle in front of him. Mentally deducing which piece goes where before fitting them all together. No trial and error necessary.  
The boy was quiet, and cryptic. He went by the name of Near, although his real name is Nate.  
Bringing my arm forward I awaited for the satisfying snap of chocolate to break the silence in the room.  
To be frank, I hate silence. It bores me. I focus on my infatuation again, and his position has changed from sitting with his knees to the floor and finger twirling a luscious white lock of hair to sitting in a rather L like stance.  
His pajama clad legs are drawn into his chest protectively and his pale hands placed delicately atop his knees. When I look at the progress he's made I'm not very surprised to realize he has finished the jigsaw and is now looking at me-staring really.  
His eyes, each a deep pool of grey, and I would imagine they are compared to an abyss by more people than I.

"I am curious to know what Mello is thinking about. He seems lost in thought." Near said, shifting back into his previous posture. I let my teeth take off another bite of the sweet in the foil wrapping before responding to his request.  
"Well, you little sheep. I want to know why you're so quiet all the damn time. You never say anything."  
Near tilted his head slightly, looking more and more like the farm animal I had called him.  
"What would Mello propose I do?" I snap off another piece of my chocolate and smile. '**Finally.**'  
"Well actually…I had a question for you." He only starred at me; I guess not answering only waiting for me to ask. I feel the smirk crawl across my face as the interrogative words form on my tongue.  
"Do you have a certain spot somewhere on your body? It should be sensitive to touch and whenever I touch it, it should make you a little, incoherent mess."

Several expressions play on his pale face, which surprises me. Usually Near is in full reign on his emotions, but I suppose I caught him off guard today.  
The faintest hint of pink tinted his cheeks; it wouldn't show on anyone else but because of his delicious complexion I could see it. "I am unsure. I'm correct in assuming you mean erogenous zones, yes?  
If so, I haven't found any particular interest to explore that part of the pubescent stage, seeing as Mello is the only one I've ever had physical contact with that wasn't necessary; I would have to conclude this discussion with a negative." I think for a second before answering, trying to find the right way to word this.  
"Would you say that we are different from each other, Near?" I ask.

"I am convinced Mello and I are almost polar opposites." Still listening to the words he was saying, my eyes stray from his full lips, to the finger that is constantly worrying the single lock of hair.  
I let my gaze wander down to his creamy neck; so pure and untouched. I nod, having the words I want to say all rounded in order. "So you admit that we are different?"  
I ask again. The hand in his hair stops its motion for a moment while he spoke, "Yes."  
I then moved from the space on his bed to a spot on the hardwood floor beside him. "So because we are different, you admit that we have different ways of solving problems, and or puzzles, correct?"I ask, trying my very hardest to not let the growl slip pass my lips.

"Correct. Mello does not analyze every detail, like I do." He replied honestly, still not quite getting the point to my questions.  
I can feel a smile appear on my face. It must be absolutely terrifying.

"You're right, Near." I said as I shifted closer to him, nuzzling his hand and feeling the downy white hair caress my cheek. It smelled like lavender, and warmth. "I **don't** analyze everything like you do. I like to use trial and error to solve my problems, little sheep."  
Knowing that he now comprehended the reason behind the questions, he started to get a little fidgety. Thinking it best to talk to him gently, I whisper in his ear making sure to brush my lips lightly along the shell that has now taken a very cute pink hue. "I'll get my way, Near. We're both are quite aware of this."  
Then with that I find the first place that broke the silence in the air that I couldn't stand.  
I had moved in head back up to nuzzle my face into his hair again and because I just wanted to taste him so badly I nipped a part of his wrist; right on the pulse point.  
The sound he made make groan and shiver. It was nothing more than a little yip, but it let me know I was on the right track. I pushed at his supple cheek with my nose, directing him to angle his head so I could have easier access to his neck. Pressing light kisses along his feminine jaw line, I had finally gotten to his jugular and I couldn't help but just taste.  
Roughly, I drug my tongue across the fleshy part of his neck and I drank up the gasp he let out. I know it was unintentional because I could hear the raw intake of air, and I loved it.  
I bit at his jugular slightly, not even enough to leave a red mark on the perfect white canvas, but enough to let him know I was there. The reaction would burn forever in every fantasy I will ever have; the most innocently sinful sound to reach my sense of hearing. The albino had let out the smallest of moans, but it was enough to spike my need.

I had the courage to test my strength, so I looked at the state he was in. His snowy hair had fallen out of his face over to the side to show off the adorable blush that I had made. His full pouty lips were open somewhat and I relished each labored breath, knowing that I had made him lose the composure he so clung to.

I place my hands on the small of his back, guiding him to lie on the floor. He did; I smirked at his compliance. Letting my hands wander, they snag on the plastic buttons of his crisp pajama top. I was about to go to work in undoing them when an idea struck me. "Little Sheep," I say to him watching the blush deepen. "Will you please undo these buttons? I want to watch you do it." I made sure to purr the last part, and sure enough I felt a shiver vibrate through my hands as it went down his spine. His pale, childlike hands shook with nervousness as he moved to remove each button from its respectable place one by one.

As he had gotten down to the final lifeline of his chances of innocence he looked at me, and I could see something foreign swirling in the coal irises. My breath quickened as I saw him sensually bite his plump bottom lip, and slide his hand back up his body. To tease me further, Near removed the top so painfully slow, revealing to me a ghostly pale shoulder only an inch every three or four seconds.  
When finally I could visually map out his entire torso I decided to test it out.  
I ran my blunt nails over his ribs and breastbone.

"Nnn…" Hearing that little noise of pleasure I close my eyes feeling him jolt and shiver every so often. I started feeling that familiar want; the want of hearing pure unadulterated sounds of lust coming from the boy beneath me.  
I remove my own top, a leather vest, slowly slipping the zipper down; my index finger curled around the ring. I can feel his deep pools of coal following my every movement. Wanting to feel his skin on mine, I press my bare chest to his, not missing the hiss of pleasure but still wanting to hear more.

I kiss where is heart is, liking the resonating feel against my lips knowing that its beating rapidly, 'Just for me.'  
I take a rosy bud between my teeth and the effect is beautiful, maddening even. The albino tangles his fingers into my hair, arches his back and moans so shamelessly. I moan back, letting him know how much I appreciate the sounds that he's making.

I nip and lick down his torso, listening to the whines and small yips lead my every move. Not even thinking about it I delve my tongue into his navel and he screams, "Ah! M-Mello!" I can feel his nails digging into my neck now but I don't care. I bite softly on the surrounding area growing more aroused as I listen to him pant.

Moving further down his petite form I reach the elastic band of his pajama pants. Grabbing a symmetrical hold on both pant legs I shimmy then far enough down to reveal two perfect hipbones. I started to salivate, so I wasted no time.

"Aaah..mmhaa!" I could taste the lust dripping off of his body. His nails were making little crescent shapes in the purchase he found on my shoulders but again, I didn't care. He was griping my shoulders and trying to buck into my mouth to find any sort of friction available to ease the throbbing erection between his legs. Taking pity on him, I retreated into a sitting position and the second I was comfortable enough to take him into me again, he had already scrambled off the floor and launched in my direction. His pajama clad legs straddled my hips, where I could feel how painfully turned on he was. Near gripped my blonde hair in his small hands and crushed his lips to mine. He tasted of sweet mint as I found out when I licked the roof of his mouth.  
He then threw his head back and moaned so loudly I'm surprised Rodger didn't come and check on him. As he rocking his hips into mine, Near sucked on my lower lip. I couldn't much else but stare half lidded into grey abyss tinged by a sea of red. When I felt a certain heat pool in my lower abdomen I knew if I was close, so was my little sheep. I snaked my hand between our bodies as they grind back and forth for release. I knew I had found what I was searching for when I heard a guttural scream from the albino boy on my lap. His hips snapped forward with jerky movements as he panted into my open mouth.

"Ahh…Mihael..Mihael….Mihael…."

Not soon after he shot forward and buried his teeth into my neck. A warm wetness had coated the front of his pajama bottoms, and seeped onto my hand. I hadn't even noticed that I had also reached completion. After a couple minutes, Near was still convulsing, and trying to come down from the high; his sweet breath was dancing on my neck making me shiver. He silence was nothing out of the ordinary but after something like that I would imagine he had questions.

"Near?" I say quietly, but no response. I angle my head so that I can see his beautiful face.  
"Little sheep, are you okay?" Relief flooding my senses when he nods. I feel him shift in my lap so I let my grasp fall a little loose so he can maneuver more freely. I smile when something soft nuzzles the underside of my jaw and I kiss the snowy hair. I close my eyes and inhale the scent, committing it to memory. 'Lavender and warmth.'

The albino boy sits up, using his hands and arms to push up from my chest. "Mello?" I open my own blue irises to lock with grey. "Yes, Little Sheep?" I say, kissing his cheek. "Why? I was under the impression that you hated me." I frown at him sadly before sighing. "You admit we are different, yes?" Near looked at me quizzically, "I have agreed before, yes."  
I smile, "So you agree that we use different ways to solve puzzles. Well you were a puzzle to me. I couldn't figure you out. I used the only way I knew how; Trial and error."

He looked down, "And what are the conclusions you have drawn?" The self doubt in his voice is deafening, so I hold him close and whisper in his ear making sure to brush my lips lightly along the shell.  
"I have concluded my suspicions correct. You are my little sheep; my quiet, cryptic little sheep, who is my polar opposite and the balance in my world." I kiss away the single tear that rolled down his usually emotionless face. Near yawned, lips stretching into a perfect little 'o', so I pick him up and mold his front to my chest as I lay down in his bed. He sighs, nuzzling his pale little nose into my neck; I smile. The stillness is calming, but before I fall asleep I feel his childlike hand twirl a lock of my blond hair around his finger, and hear I the silence broken once more; "I love you, Mihael."

I was lulled into unconsciousness by the smell of lavender and warmth.

* * *

No lie, writing this made me tear up a little.


End file.
